


"Fuck Buddies"

by DracoArcus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, basically there's a lot of talked about sex but no actual sex oops sorry, fuck buddies, is that a tag? it is now, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoArcus/pseuds/DracoArcus
Summary: Dean was fine with it. He really was. He and Cas had known each other since their senior year of high school and had been fuck buddies for almost as long, so if things were going to go beyond just sex they would have by now, right?





	"Fuck Buddies"

Dean was fine with it. He really was. He and Cas had known each other since their senior year of high school and had been fuck buddies for almost as long, so if things were going to go beyond just sex they would have by now, right? Not that Dean cared. Not that he saw Cas as anything more then a friend that he also lived with and also had sex with every other day. He definitely didn’t have a longtime crush on the guy that gave him very conflicting feelings about having Cas’ dick up his ass all the time. No. That’d be ridiculous. Dean was totally cool if Cas wanted to see other people. It’s not like they ever said they were exclusive, I mean who’s exclusive with their fuck buddies anyway? So Dean most definitely did not lock himself in his room and sulk after he saw a hickey on Cas’ hip that he _definitely_ didn’t leave there. 

Okay so maybe Dean’s full of shit. 

But give him a break, the guy moves to town Dean’s senior year and he’s got the “tall dark and handsome” look down to a T, with piercing blue eyes and a deep gravelly voice that sent shivers down his spine the first time he heard it, (Okay maybe it still does) who can blame him for jumping into his pants first chance he gets? And it’s not Dean’s fault he didn’t realize until _after_ they started having sex that Cas was also funny and smart and has the dorkiest most adorable giggle and is generally perfect. But by that time it was too late, and Dean was sure Cas would never see him as anything more then a friend. And clearly he was right if that hickey was anything to go by.

After Dean had refreshed his twitter on autopilot three times he decided it was time to man up and move on. The world wasn’t going to end now that Cas was fucking other people. They could still be friends, maybe even still have sex every now and then. Dean could totally handle that without thinking about everyone else that got to touch Cas like that and how they would never be good enough for Cas and they would never appreciate him like Dean would and- 

He headed into the kitchen and beelined for the leftover pizza on the counter. A moment later Cas walked in.

“Hey.” Cas said with a quick smile before turning to the cabinet. “Where’ve you been all day?”

Be cool Winchester. “My room.” Dean shrugged.

Cas reached up to grab a cup from the cabinet, and his shirt lifted to expose that damn hickey again and before Dean knew what he was saying he blurted out “I don’t think we should have sex anymore.” 

Cas paused with his cup midway to the sink. “Come again?”

Damnit Dean. Well, no going back now. He took a deep breath and repeated slower. “I think we should stop having sex.”

Cas’ expression was unreadable, and Dean found himself plowing on.

“I just don’t think that I can- I mean I like it, I do, I just- you’re a great guy and all, not that I- I just don’t think I can deal with- that sounds stupid. I’m totally cool with it if you want to see other people- not that we’re “seeing” each other I just mean-“

“Dean! Dean, Dean. What?” Cas interrupted him looking bemused.

“I just mean if you wanna have sex with other people then I’m totally okay with that, I just don’t think we should anymore.” 

Cas blinked at him. “What makes you think I want to have sex with other people?”

Now it was Dean’s turn to look confused. “But the- you have a hickey on your hip and it’s not from me!” 

Cas pulled up his shirt and looked down at himself. “You mean this?” He asked, pointing at it.

“Yes. I’m really okay with it, like it’s not like we ever said we were exclusive or anything, I mean why would we? And I don’t care about that, I never said I wanted to be exclusive anyway. Not that I wouldn’t want to be if you wanted to! But obviously you don’t, and that’s okay! I just want you to be happy. Not that I- Why are you laughing?” 

Dean stopped in his tracks as Cas practically doubled over with laughter. He finally caught his breath and crossed the kitchen to come to stand face to face with Dean.

“This isn’t a hickey.”

“I- what?” 

Cas was still giggling and Dean was so confused he almost didn’t notice how cute it was. Almost. 

“This is a bruise, I bumped into the table yesterday, but I love you too.”

Right about when Cas’ words sunk in was when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

It took Dean about a half a second to grab hold of Cas’ hips and start kissing him back. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean’s thighs and lifted him up onto the counter, and Dean groaned. Cas took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth. 

Dean whined when Cas pulled away a minute later. 

“I’m interpreting this right aren’t I?” Cas asked, and only he would be able to go from shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth to looking shyly up at him through his eyelashes and three seconds flat. He looked so adorable Dean had to resist just kissing him again.

“If your interpretation is that I’ve had a crush on you since senior year then yes.”

They looked at each other for a moment before erupting into giggles, and this time Dean didn’t resist kissing them off Cas’ lips.

“And you really…” Dean trailed off.

Cas rolled his eyes but he was smiling affectionately. “Of course I love you. Always have.”

Dean shook his head in amazement, then pulled Cas in again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this fic was Table Hickey so there's a fun fact for you anyway  
> This is based off that post you know the one, but I don't remember who originally posted it or have any idea how I would go about finding it so if you know the op then please lmk! I wanna make sure it's cool with them that I wrote this and also credit them.  
> Also!! Comment if you think I should do a follow up fic for this with the resulting sexy times cos if you've seen my other fics u know I'm all about that smut.


End file.
